Under New Management
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: My character has finally taken that step to obtain ownership of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Expect construction, overweight creatures and yiffing. -This will be filed under Mature because I feel there will be future conversations and/or situations that would call for this rating.
1. I Own You

August 1, 2015 is Bonnie and Angel's two month anniversary! -throws confetti- Since I have been working and thinking very hard about the current two stories which are by far the most difficult of all my Five Nights At Freddy's fictional drabble I decided to give you a sneak peek at a future story. There is only one chapter written right now and many ideas swirling about as to what might happen.

I was thinking about changing an idea I had for Slave To Freddy. Sometimes I like to put small details into a story just to see if anyone might notice. I might rework that one into something different. Which means I might have to go back and change something in chapter 4!

Chapter 5 of Slave To Freddy should be out sometime next week. Chapter 2 of Nightmares should be out next week as well. Remember, these are drastically different than I'm use to writing. So with little to no help working on them it takes me longer to formulate the ideas.

Not enough for you? Well, I have one more surprise but that will have to wait until next time! Want a hint? Think small.

 **Under New Management**

 **Chapter 1: I own You**

Today was a special day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria there was word floating around that someone was interested in buying the place and today was the day.

"This is so exciting!"

"This means improvements to the building."

"I hope the new owner likes all of us."

Talk was whoever this person was had a lot of money which meant big changes for the establishment.

Freddy gathered his friends around. "Let's give whoever it is a big Freddy Fazbear's welcome."

Everyone agreed that was a great idea.

A few minutes later someone entered the pizzeria. She went by the name Angel Kaiba, raised to be a shrewd businesswoman. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a successful location that would bring her more than just a profit.

Judging by her appearance Angel shouldn't be taken lightly.

She walked in wearing formal business attire. Her long red hair was pulled back and pinned in a bun. Her amethyst eyes remained a cold stare.

Freddy cheerfully walked up to Angel. "Are you the one who bought the pizzeria?"

That was an impressive sight seeing a large, furry and very fluffy bear walking towards her. His big blue eyes were so innocent. Looking at Freddy you'd want to squish him in a hug.

In fact the other animatronics were built similarly. They were all fluffy, furry and large. They were kind of fat in an adorable way. Like oversized stuffed animals.

Certainly couldn't have anything to do with pizza.

"I am." Angel replied.

"Oh!" Freddy grabbed Angel's hand pulling her towards his friends. "This is the nice lady who bought the pizzeria."

Freddy's friends cheered.

"We'd like to welcome you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! A magical place where fantasy and fun come to life!"

"We all hope you'll make some much needed improvements to this place." Freddy said nervously fiddling with his hat.

"How about some carrots for the cute bunny?" Bonnie said.

"If it's not too much to ask, there are a few lights that need replacing." Foxy added.

Angel held out her hands feeling a bit crowded. "First thing's first. Freddy, your name might be on the building but I own it." Angel pointed a finger poking Freddy's nose.

His nose squeaked.

That was something Freddy was obviously embarrassed about by the way he covered his nose and made a cute face.

"I want you to get the rest of them together and line up." Angel ordered.

Freddy was a bit confused but agreed. "Sure. You guys stay here I bet it's a big announcement." Freddy said to his friends before going to get the Toy Animatronics.

They lined up it was interesting to see two Freddy's, two Bonnie's and so on. This would make things more fun later.

"I've got something to say and I'll only say it once so you guys better listen." Angel had her hands behind her back. "I own all of you" She sounded very serious. "There will be changes made." She continued, pacing in front of the animatronics. "All of you will have a place to live with rooms to yourselves."

That news the animatronics were excited about.

An entire room to themselves would be a nice change especially if Angel planned on doing work to the building. They wouldn't be in the way or get dust on their fur.

"But," The animatronics hushed their excited whispering. "I do expect the males to do whatever I want after hours. Without complaint, hesitation or question."

Freddy was looking more confused and the Bonnie's looked at each other.

"The ladies can do whatever they like." Angel added.

Which made them happy.

"That means there's going to be some yiffing going on." Was that a hint of sarcasm in Foxy's voice?

"I will choose the males." Angel said with a harsh glance. "What are we waiting for?" Angel said quickly with a clap of her hands getting everyone's attention back to business. "Let's get going."

The pizzeria closed early today just for this reason. It was the last hours Freddy and his crew would be under old management. So there was no one to hold them back but themselves.

As Angel turned to leave Freddy and the others stayed put.

"Uh… excuse me." Freddy began holding a paw up.

Angel stopped, looking back at them. "Yes, Freddy?"

"We're not allowed to leave the building." He said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"None of us have been outside those doors." Bonnie added.

"I wouldn't want any of you to get your little feet dirty." Freddy wasn't sure of Angel was being sarcastic or meant that. "Good thing I have a system in place. Follow me."

They didn't have a choice but to find out where Angel was leading them.

Angel stopped at a door.

"I don't remember a door being here before." Freddy was brave enough to step forward and check it out.

The door was new, probably installed sometime that day while Freddy and his friends were on stage working. A sign on the door read: NO EXIT Animatronics ONLY.

"This door leads to a tunnel system that will take you straight to your new home. You'll never have to set foot outside." Angel explained.

Toy Bonnie came to the front, opened the door and looked inside. "It's like a big vent!"

He would know about that wouldn't he?

"Since the front doors are locked you'll have to come and go through here. Though I didn't expect any of you to go outside anyway." Angel gave them all a stern look.

"Can I try it out?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I want everyone in the tunnel I'll be there to unlock it from the other side." Angel said.

"You're going to leave us all alone?" Freddy asked feeling unsure.

"Only for a few minutes. Now in you go." Angel pointed to the tunnel.

It was a one way tunnel how much trouble could a group of animatronics get into?

Angel was true to her word, while they were all inside waiting at the other end she unlocked the door.

"Welcome to your new home."

One by one the animatronics stepped out slowly stunned by their new surroundings. What they stepped through the door to see was the enormous entrance of a mansion. The floor was marbled, the walls were bright and clean and the stairs had red carpet.

"This is a lot different than the pizzeria." Freddy said. "You must have everything here."

Angel nudged herself against Freddy. "I do now."

Her response made Freddy blush and move away. "I-I'm flattered to h-hear you say so."

That made Angel smirk. Freddy Fazbear was quickly becoming her favorite animatronic animal.

"Freddy are you hitting it off with our new owner?" Bonnie asked.

"No! Nothing like that at all." Freddy denied.

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are as red as Toy Freddy's." Bonnie winked.

"Don't be silly. This is business nothing more." Freddy said.

"Why don't I show you guys where you'll be staying?" Angel proceeded towards the stairs.

The others were eager to follow. There were many different hallways that lead to more doorways. They hadn't wandered too far from the stairs before pausing.

"Ladies can choose rooms down this hall." Angel pointed towards the right hallway. "Guys can choose rooms down that hallway." She pointed to the left hallway. "I'll get your names on the doors so we know who is where."

Sounded logical.

"We can have any room we like?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, any room at all down that hallway." Angel replied.

"Thank you!" Bonnie hurried to check out the rooms.

"Be careful!" Angel called.

It was fun watching all of them find a room that made them comfortable. All the animatronics were so happy and excited never being treated this nice before.

Angel went downstairs allowing everyone to get settled in their new rooms.

Freddy their leader, came down stairs first. "I guess the first thing I should ask is what is the name of our new owner?" With everything going on Freddy forgot to ask.

"My name is Miss Angel Kaiba." Angel replied in a business manor. "But you can call me Angel." She smiled.

"Ohh." Freddy perked up because she said miss. "That's so informal." Freddy said holding his hat in his paws.

"It is Mr. Fazbear." She said.

"Please, call me Freddy." He said fidgeting with the brim of his hat.

"See, we're off to a good start." As much as Angel wanted to make a move she saw how nervous Freddy was.

"On behalf of all Freddy Fazbear's Performers I'd like tot hank you for inviting us to live in your nice home. It really means a lot to us." Freddy smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Angel said happily. "How about after dinner I show you where my room is? You do eat don't you?"

Considering how un-robotic everyone looked and thus far acted on their own free will she had to assume.

"Yes, of course. What time should I tell everyone to come down?" Freddy asked.

"How about in fifteen minutes? I'll make sure the table is ready." Angel said.

Freddy nodded.

The dining hall had been prepared to welcome several new guests who would become permanent residents of the Kaiba Mansion. There was a place setting for everyone with nice dishes, polished silverware, folded napkins and fresh flowers. Only the best would do tonight.

Imagine what it was like having all of those furry and floofy creatures gathered around the table trying their hardest to be on their best behavior. Their delight at having dinner prepared in a fancy kitchen not coming out of a pizza oven.

The conversation, the laughter and happiness.

Afterwards when everyone had a full belly walking back up the stairs to their respective rooms for a good night sleep.

~x~

Freddy waited by the stairs for Angel. He knew it would be wise to know where Angel's room was in case him or anyone else might need her.

"Come this way." Angel started up the stairs. "You must be tired."

"Me? Maybe a little but I'm use to staying up at night." Freddy said unknowing where that response would lead.

"Really? That's good to know." Angel led him to a door down the far end of the hall.

The door was painted a pastel pink.

"This is my room." Angel opened the door. "Won't you come inside Freddy?"

Freddy being invited inside his owner's room didn't seem like a bad idea.

Inside Angel's room was much different than the personality she displayed at the pizzeria earlier today. There was a lot of pink, purple, white and frills. Angel had a huge canopy bed with covers and a mattress so soft you'd sink right in. Of course she had stuffed animals sitting on the bed what girl's room wouldn't be complete without them?

"I was hoping." Angel began as she removed the pins from her hair. "That you'd stay with me tonight."

That might have been a bit bold to ask on their first night. Freddy thought it over a minute watching Angel's long red hair spill down her back all the way to her knees.

He swallowed hard before replying although no words came out of his mouth. Freddy didn't want to be rude or hurt Angel's feelings, he just met her.

"Just a moment." Freddy stepped outside Angel's door and panicked. 'What am I going to do?' He thought.

But then he remembered he had a double, of sorts. Just as Freddy was about to go find Toy Freddy he found Bonnie first.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"Our new owner asked me to stay with her tonight. I'm not ready!" Freddy frowned as his heart raced.

"Give her a plush Freddy instead." Bonnie just happened to be carrying one.

"Wha- Where did you get that?" Freddy asked his attention going straight to the plush version of himself.

"I thought you might need it." Bonnie replied.

If that reason were Freddy might want it being away from the pizzeria for the first time or possibly a gift to give someone special.

"This is perfect." Freddy said accepting the plush remembering the stuffed animals on Angel's bed. "Thank you Bonnie! I owe you." Freddy hugged his friend.

"Better hurry." Bonnie said.

Freddy ran back to Angel's room plush Freddy in paw. I-"

Angel just put her pajamas on when Freddy came to the door.

"Would you… accept this?" He asked. "For the night." Freddy quickly added holding out the plush bear. "He'll keep you company."

Freddy wasn't sure what reaction to expect. Especially when he felt so incredibly unprofessional right now.

Angel gently took the plush. "He's perfect, thank you." She kissed Freddy on his cheek.

Freddy was really red now. "P-pleasant dreams." As Freddy tuned to leave he almost walked into the door frame.

"Goodnight."

This worked out well Angel had a little Freddy to take to bed and Freddy was free to return to his room knowing everything was alright.

~x~

My original idea was for Freddy to bail on Angel and go get Toy Freddy to take his place for the night. My intention is for that to happen a few times. Freddy wants to be with Angel but he's too shy to admit it which leaves an opening for a bunny to take that slot if Freddy isn't careful.


	2. Toy Bunny

**Under New Management**

 **Chapter 2: Toy Bunny**

By the next day Miss Kaiba assembled a crew at the pizzeria to begin work. The poor characters didn't know what to do. They were use to performing for large crowds every day and with the building closed they felt out of place.

"How long is this going to last?" Freddy wondered fidgeting with his microphone.

"Things should be as good as new or even better in a couple of months." Angel replied flipping through the schedule.

"A few months?" Freddy sounded worried. "I've never gone that long without putting on a show."

Angel lowered the list glancing at the chubby bear. "You could always put on a show for me." She suggested.

Freddy nervously dropped his prop and struggled to pick it back up. By the time he had the microphone in paw again Freddy was greeted by an unfamiliar face. "Am I in the way?"

"Why don't you come back inside the mansion? The Toys are already there." The boy said.

"Freddy, this is Orion. He's my assistant." Angel began. "He'll help you and your friends if you need anything."

The boy was slightly taller than Angel with blonde hair and green eyes. Orion was dressed business-casual for this position wearing a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled and black pants. To prove he was suppose to be here Orion had a badge clipped to his collar.

"Go ahead, I've got to get going. But I'll see you tonight?" Angel said looking at Freddy.

For the moment he couldn't speak. Why was Angel so nigh right now? She was so serious yesterday.

Orion looked from Angel to Freddy. "Okay boss." He answered for them. "Come on lover bear there's nothing you can do here." He turned to walk away.

Freddy watched as Angel spoke with one of the workers before finally walking towards his door.

~x~

For the rest of the day no one inside the mansion saw or heard from Angel. That didn't stop Freddy from pacing the floor.

"You might want to give it a rest before you wear a hole in the carpet." Toy Bonnie said. He was sitting on the couch just as bored.

"I don't want it to be like this every day. I'm not use to being unable to do my daily routine." Freddy said.

"Can't say I enjoy it either. It'll be okay, she'll have the place fixed up in no time." Toy Bonnie was more optimistic.

At last the golden doorknob turned and the door opened. Toy Bonnie's ears perked up as did Freddy's rather fuzzy ones. Angel stood in the doorway letting out a deep sigh. Her once perfectly pulled back hair now had loose strands hanging down. She looked tired and overworked. Angel slipped the shoes off her feet as Freddy came up to see her.

"I'm so happy you're back." He smiled. "Did you have a hard day?" He asked noticing how exhausted she looked.

"So much work." She said. Angel did run a business and now she was in charge of another one along with the renovation and upkeep of it's inhabitants.

"I'm sorry." Freddy's ears went down.

"What I could use right now is some company. If anyone is willing to join me." Angel shut the door and walked across the floor heading towards the stairs.

Freddy felt a little panic come on until Toy Bonnie hopped off of the couch volunteering to follow. Then Freddy knew he had to go forcing his feet up each stair. As he got closer to the end of the hall where Angel's pastel pink door was Freddy's heart pounded faster in his chest. Standing in the doorway he wasn't quite brave enough to take that step forward.

"Are you coming in?" Angel asked unbuttoning her jacket.

Freddy bit his lip seeing Angel expectantly waiting for him. Instead Freddy turned quickly grabbing the blue bunny who had followed and held Toy Bonnie in front.

"Here." Is all Freddy said before bailing.

Toy Bonnie watched Freddy a moment before turning to Angel. "Looks like I'm your bunny."

Although this time Angel looked annoyed again this time at Freddy.

Toy Bonnie shut the door. "I'll be your entertainer tonight. Is there anything special you'd like to request?"

"Yes, let me go beat Freddy." Angel took a few steps forward.

Holding his hands out the blue bunny still blocked the door. "How about not beating Freddy? He's just shy." He could see that wasn't going to be enough to calm their owner. "I'll take his place…?"

At Toy Bonnie's offer Angel backed down and folded her arms.

"You can take your frustrations out on me?" Toy Bonnie wasn't sure this is something he wanted to offer but it would spare Freddy.

Angel gave her bunny a look then smiled. "What were you saying about being my entertainer?" This was something she expected of the males.

Toy Bonnie straightened his posture ready to roll. "I don't have my guitar on hand…" He began.

"You don't need that I want a different kind of entertainment." Angel said sitting on her soft bed.

"You do?" Toy Bonnie was starting to see why Freddy kept getting nervous.

"I bought you. I do remember saying I expect you boys to do whatever I asked without hesitation or question." She said looking thoughtful.

She had Toy Bonnie there.

"That's true." Which meant he had to obey or there was a fear of being beaten hanging in the air.

Toy Bonnie walked to the bed without hesitation sitting next to Angel. He wrapped his paws around her waist, lowered his long ears and touched his delicate bunny nose to his owner's.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked.

Angel ran her hands up his wide arms. "You're doing great."

"Good." He smiled.

Toy Bonnie rubbed his cheek against Angel's. "What else can this bunny do to rock your world?" He asked calmly.

"I want as much as I can get to take my stress away completely." Angel said wrapping her arms around his neck.

If stress was the problem Toy Bonnie was certain he could provide a solution. Not thinking it through Toy Bonnie gently pressed his lips to his owner's asking if that's something she wanted. Angel responded by pulling her toy bunny closer deepening the kiss.

While this was happening Toy Bonnie began to feel a strange sensation happening in the lower half of his body. It wanted him to continue kissing Angel with the added urge to force them both down onto the bed at the same time it made him feel embarrassed and lose his confidence.

His red cheeks started to become redder.

Before Toy Bonnie could move away Angel pulled him down onto the bed with her. She laughed feeling better and hugged him.

"You're my toy bunny and I want you to stay." She said.

He was thankful the flustered feeling was dying down and his confidence slowly returned.

"So now you want me to be a big stuffed animal?" Toy Bonnie asked.

She giggled at him. "Yes, don't you dare go anywhere."

"I promise not to fall on the floor." He said.

It would be difficult to pick him back up though probably funny to try.

"Good to hear. I hope you'll always be here to be my romantic toy bunny who must ask for permission if he's doing something I like." She really did enjoy authority. "And you know, I don't expect anyone else to come in and disturb us tonight."

Angel turned to Toy Bonnie poking her nose against his bunny nose.

Toy Bonnie closed his eyes and smiled, play time was not over yet.


End file.
